Mr Brightside
by armsaroundmyneck
Summary: After returning from an imprisonment in Azkaban, an ex Hogwarts student expects to be greeted by the girl he adores, but what's gone wrong along the way? A oneshot, songfic. Please R&R.


**Gosh, I haven't been on in ages. But I really can not be bothered to complete my longer stories. I just have nothing to inspire me. So here's a quick little oneshot. I'm sorry I'm probably incredibly rusty, so forgive me if there's loads of mistakes and stuff. **

**Remember no flames. If you read it though, please do review. Because I do enjoy to write these sorts of things, and getting reviews really sort of helps me to do so. Knowing people enjoy your work is such a nice thing to know. **

**So yeah, I hope you like this!**

**R&R**

**-armsaroundmyneck.**

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

I can't help but beam. The millions of words running through my head can't even begin to describe my happiness. I'm going to see her! Finally. Six years in that place was hell. And I don't know how I would have gotten through it without her. The letters she wrote me, each sweet word that was written down on the parchment in her artistic print. Knowing that she was out there. Out there waiting for me. I know she believed in me as well. She knew I didn't do anything wrong, she knew I'd been wrongly accused. She stood by me.

I hurriedly walked through the bustling streets, anxiously counting down the seconds to see her. I hope she's as overjoyed to see me, as I am for her. I've missed her so. But now, now we can carry on from where we left off.

Before I was shipped off to Azkaban.

I sat in the Three Broomsticks, eagerly awaiting her entrance. I stared down at the crumpled parchment in my pale sweaty palms.

"I have some news for you…"

I read the line over and over again. What could it be? Good news, bad news? Happy or tragic? I didn't know what to expect. The bell over the door sang as a young woman entered the establishment. Honey coloured curls bouncing over her shoulders as she made her way towards the table. She looked as beautiful as ever. She hadn't aged a bit. He expected her, that in six years would have changed slightly, maybe a new haircut or a different style of dressing, maybe wearing glasses now? No, she looked radiant. Her treacle coloured eyes sparkled and her straight white teeth shone as she smiled. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her small frame, my head resting on top of hers. I could smell her hair; it smelt delicious, like strawberries. I smiled into her hair, I couldn't help it. I loved her, and now I had her back in my arms after what felt like an eternity.

Suddenly she pulled away, the smile had disappeared and she looked up at me solemnly.

"I'm sorry," She looked over towards the door. And there he stood. My enemy, the one man I had hated since the first day I met him. She motioned for him to come over and as he did, they smiled at one another, like we had done just a minute ago. He snaked his long, ghoulishly white arm around her waist. The two just looked at me, expectantly. "I couldn't wait for ever."

She explained to me. She'd fallen in love with the man stood beside her. That after two years she realized that she couldn't wait around for yet another four, that she wanted to live her life. Her feelings for me had simply died.

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

They two had started out much the same as me and her once had. Friends first, then one night everything changed. Their bodies became that bit closer. Their faces that one bit more magnetised. Their lips drawn to one another's. Their hearts beat faster, and faster, and faster still. And then bam. A kiss.

This was all too much for me. I didn't want to be hearing this. I didn't want to hear that my love, my true love, my best friend, the girl of my dreams, was no longer mine. I wanted so much to be away from here. For this to all be some sort of horrific nightmare. I wish I was asleep.

She turned to face her new courter as he said to her, "Darling, I think it's about time for us to head off. I have work in the morning. I'll go call us a taxi, going to your place tonight, right?" She nodded as he got up and left the table. She then looked back towards me and placed her petite hand on top of mine, "It's been lovely to see you, I'm so glad your out of that awful place now."

"Yes." I replied stiffly.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

The three of us left the pub together, and departed our separate ways. I made sure I had walked away a safe distance before turning around and watching the couple. She now had her back to me, her head titled up towards his as he placed the small flame towards the cigarette placed in between her rosy lips. Once hers was lit, he did the same to his, and the two stood there, his arm around her, blocking her from the harsh cold winds, smoking. She never smoked when we were together. Small wisps of smoke wavered in front of them as they inhaled and then breathed.

A roar of an engine sounded in my ears as a black taxi rounded the corner and stopped before the man and woman. The two stubbed their cigarettes out onto the dark, dirty pavement and clambered in. I watched as it drove off. As I saw it drive off into the distance, I felt tiny, prickly tears trying to escape from my eyes. I clenched my fists. I felt a crunch of paper between my fingers. The letter. I opened it once again and stared at it.

The address. Her address.

_  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go  
_

This was so wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. But I couldn't help myself. I looked up into the second floor window of the old Victorian house. The lights were on, and the blinds were down, causing it to look like silhouettes were dancing all over her apartment. But it was just them. A few years ago that would have been me and her. Not him. The two figures were moving around wildly now. I could hear giggles coming from the room, the window must be open. The lights in the living room suddenly went black and I watched as the two shadows reappeared behind another window. Her bedroom. The silhouettes had merged into one. She was pressed up against him as she lifted her arms up and he lifted her dress up over her head and threw it down onto the floor. I felt a lump rise in my throat, and the tears start to well up again. No. No No. This can't be happening. Why did I come here? Why? Why? Why?

"Why?!" I screamed up at the building, not realizing the voice was no longer just inside my mind. The couple carried on, oblivious to my scream.

_  
I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

I closed my eyes, trying to escape it all. But all I could see was flashes of him and her. His platinum blond bangs, being brushed away by her small fingers, their smiles, their kisses, their happiness. It should be me. Not him. They don't work. Not at all. He's a Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor. He's a Malfoy, and she's a Granger.

This is all my fault its happened. If I hadn't been there on the night of that awful event. If I hadn't been arrested. Been found falsely guilty. If I hadn't been in Azkaban. She would never have found of him.

Surely though, she'll be happy now, and that's all that matters. This is destiny. Me and Hermione are not meant to be, not mean to be together forever. Not meant to be in love. But I will always love you. For as we scratched into a tree by Hagrid's hut on our last day at Hogwarts

'Ron W 3 Mione G.'

My name can be scratched of now. And replaced with Draco M. "I'm happy for you…" I whispered into the air.


End file.
